


cat and mouse

by kylosgirl9593



Series: One Shot express [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, On the Run, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Smut, Star Wars modern au, star wars alternate universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosgirl9593/pseuds/kylosgirl9593
Summary: Ever since the battle on Crait, Rey had been on the run. She saved her friends from the First Order attack, leaving them on Achtoo for safety but she knew she needed to get away, to hide. She flew to endlessly keeping the first order off the trail , but she knew that they would finally catch up with her. Rey just held on to the glimmer of hope that it wasn't soon.





	cat and mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetkyloren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkyloren/gifts).



> So I have been lucky enough to have met Sweetkyloren and become friends with her! She is my go to for everything and I am beyond lucky to have her in my life! 
> 
> Happy Friend-iversary! Love ya girl!
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you to AdriannaXVI for being my beta! Thanks for lending your brain!!

Ever since the battle on Crait, Rey had been on the run. She saved her friends from the First Order attack, leaving them on Achtoo for safety but she knew she needed to get away, to hide. She flew to endlessly keeping the first order off the trail , but she knew that they would finally catch up with her. Rey just held on to the glimmer of hope that it wasn't soon.

 

The planet of Kashyyk was beautiful, covered in vast amounts of trees. Chewie had told her that would be the best place to hide, and it was. Until a few days later she heard the shrieking sound of TIE-fighters flying overhead. They had found her.

 

Rey ran through the trees, jumping over logs and dodging branches. She didn’t notice the root that stuck slightly out of the ground, her foot got caught and she fell catching herself on her hands and knees. The last thing Rey could recall was hiding in the forest, hiding against the large tree with a blaster in her hand and the saber against her belt. He was after her, he had been ever since left him laying on the floor of Snokes throne room. Derby and rubble burned around them, she woke up gasping for air looking at her surroundings it. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him lying there his face covered in dirt and blood from the blast of the saber being split.  
  
This is where everything would come to end. She could hear the modulated breathing of the knights masks starting to get closer. She placed the blaster on the ground, held the saber close to her heart and counted.  
  
Rey’s body seized up as she felt the stun blast of the gun hit, her body shook as she laid on the ground waiting for her impending doom.  
  
“This is her. Bring her to Supreme Leader.” The knight bent down and picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. Rey closed her eyes letting the sleep that her body so craved take over.

  
*********

 

It was quiet and peaceful.  
  
Rey’s body felt like she had been placed on a cloud, when she woke she was surrounded by the softest silk she’s ever felt wrapped around her. She slowly pushed the material down to see herself dressed in completely different clothing. Black lace panties that hardly covered her sex and a black lace breast band, she gasped and grabbed the blanket to cover herself up. As she stood to walk to the door it opened automatically, she stumbled backwards onto the bed bringing her knees to her chest.  
  
_“Finally.”_  
  
His helmet came off with a hiss as he dropped it to the ground, taking a few steps forward he was at the edge of the bed, his eyes looked soft but full of lust. Her body suddenly felt like it was weighted to the bed, her limbs felt heavy and no matter what she did she was unable to move a muscle.  
  
Her pussy was soaked, underwear dampened she felt like she was losing it. Because she swore she could feel his hands dipping between her slick folds, toying at her clit and dipping into her center. However Kylo still stood at the edge of the bed, his lip turned up slightly in a grin as he watched her lying on the bed trying to roll her hips into the invisible hand that played with her.

“Now that I have you here little scavenger. What shall I do?” his voice was deep and sinister as he walked around the bed. She couldn’t move, she was completely at his mercy. She was fucked.

“Look at you, laying there completely still, unable to leave _our_ bed.” Rey tilted her head at the mention of it being _THEIR_ bed.

 

“Oh you heard me correctly scavenger. By the time I’m done with you. You’ll be begging to be mine.” The bed shifted slightly as he kneeled next to her, his lips inches away from the shell of her ear. She could feel his warm breath softly against her neck. A small pool of desire started to form between her legs, she wanted so badly to clench her thigh together to avoid the humiliation.  

 

Kylo could sense her desperation, all he could do was chuckle at the efforts Rey had gone to  in order to hold back her desire for him to touch her. His hands felt like velvet as he stroked her cheek and moved down her body. He stopped his movements at the waistband of her underwear, his finger barely underneath the flimsy material he moved across her body slowly. Rey’s breath hitched as it sent sparks throughout her body. This was unfair, but at the same time she didn’t want him to stop.

 

Slowly his fingers moved closer to the space between her legs that she so desperately wanted him to touch, he was so close to it yet he felt so far away. He pulled his fingers away from the band of her underwear and went back up towards her chest. Instead of grabbing at the breast band and yanking it away Ben got off the bed and stood near the foot. He smiled as he lowered his hand down to his side. Once again, she felt something toying with her, it was like his finger were slowly rubbing circles around her clit. She gasped as she felt a force dipping into her.

 

Kylo smiled as he wanted Rey writhe in the bed, she was searching for some sort of relief and he was loving it. He was taking in all the small cries that left her lips. He watched has her back would arch slightly from the bed, he knew she was close, but he did not want her to end so soon. Kylo folded his arms, everything stopped leaving Rey crying softly and breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

 

Getting back onto the bed, he straddled her. His hand grabbed at the black breast band and tore it away from her, the cold breeze hitting her nipples making them stiff against the cold air. His finger traced circles around the stiffen bud, his finger occasionally pinching and tugging slightly. Kylo paused for a moment and looked down at Rey. Her eyes closed shut, her lips slightly opened, she looked absolutely beautiful. He leaned down, inches away from her lips, he so badly wanted to steal a kiss right there but he wanted to hear her beg.  

 

He moved down her body just a little, his face rested in the crook of her neck, his breathing steady and warm as he inhaled her sweet scent. One small kiss on the side of her neck, her taste was intoxicating. She was like a drink and he needed to get drunk off of her taste. He kissed her over and over, taking in every inch of her slender neck leaving marks in his wake.

 

After feeling satisfied with the small job he had done he lowered himself down her body, kissing across her collarbone, brushing his fingertips up and down her arms. His hands rested atop of her breasts once again, he inhaled sharply as he could hear her soft moan and feel her hips shift slightly underneath him. His head was close to her breasts, his tongue circled around the stiffen bud, pulling it between his teeth he nipped at it slightly. His lips tugged at the breast leaving another mark much larger than the ones on her neck, his hand felt large and heavy as he palmed at her other breast.

 

 _Ben… Ben please._ She begged through their bond. The smug bastard smiled as he stared up at her as he ran his chin across her skin.

 

 _What do you want Rey. Tell me._  He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck once again.  

 

 _Please… please fuck me…_ it was a simple request. Ben couldn’t hold back any longer, he couldn’t deny this beautiful woman of what she wanted.

 

Grabbing the thin material that barely covered her soaking cunt he ripped it off in one cruel stroke, throwing the flimsy material behind him he pushed her legs open a little more. His fingertips brushed up and down her soaking cunt, gathering as much slick he could against his fingers before he gently pushed two of them into her tight channel. Kylo paused for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her tight cunt around his thick digits.

 

“Ben...please..” he could hear her voice, she lifted her head from the pillows to make eye contact with him.  Her eyes said it all, she wanted more.

 

With his hand covering her mouth he pulled out slightly before thrusting them a little harder into her. He released his grip on her mouth, wanting nothing more than to hear the soft sounds emanating from her lips. The hand that once covered her soft lips moved down her stomach and sat right on top of her pelvic bone, his hand splayed across her stomach as he pressed down slightly.

 

She hummed in pleasure, her hips rolled against his hand, his long thick fingers now easily touching her g-spot, with every roll of her hips he would nudge it. She bit her lower lip in pleasure as she moved her hips a little faster to meet the thrust of his fingers. There was a feeling of butterflies building in her lower stomach, every nerve felt like a live wire that was ready to spark uncontrollably.

 

“Your close aren't you? When you cum I want you to scream my name scavenger. Do you understand?” all Rey could do was nod, her eyes closed tighter as she tried to raise her hips slightly to only be met his the pressure of his hand pushing her back down.

 

Kylo dipped his head between her thighs, his tongue lazily drawing circles around her aching clit. It was almost too much for her, the feeling of his fingers moving in and out of her and his tongue was sending her over the edge. Every caress of his tongue sent shivers through her body. Bringing her closer and closer to her impending climax.

“Pl..please please please Ben!”

Kylo chuckled hearing her pleas, “you’re so precious.” With the final words he quickened his pace, pulling the sensitive bud between his teeth, sucking on it hard, humming with joy as her words became incoherent.  The vibrations from his hum made Rey gasp as she tried to gulp as much air as she could, her stomach twisted in knots.

"Look at you, your body shaking,  begging for release. Should I let you? Or should I stop right now and leave the room?" The thought of him leaving made her scream, he couldn't possibly be so mean as to leave her right on the verge of cumming.

“Ben please!” it was a cry as tears started to fall from her eyes,

“Cum for me scavenger.” His fingers stroked the spot inside her, beckoning her orgasm to flood his fingers. The vibrations being sent across her clit and up through her body pushed Rey to scream, squirting over his fingers and down her thighs soaking his bed sheets. Her desperate sounds turned into sloppy cries as she came down from her euphoric high, Kylo slowed his pace down as he helped her calm down. All the while he praised her over and over, telling her how beautiful she was.

Rey finally regained control of her breathing and movement of her body, she sat up slowly to only be met by Kylo’s face. She studied it for a moment, her hand felt like ice as she traced the scar that she had left, leaning in her lips met his. It was soft and sweet but then soon turned into a fiery passion that could not be dulled. Her hands wove through his thick black locks pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His hand rested on her back, pulling her close to his chest.

Kylo pulled away briefly, he couldn’t help but stare into her eyes that were full of lust and desire, a spark of something he had never seen before.

“Tell me what you want…” he said softly looking into her eyes, studying her face as if it was the last time he would ever see her.

 _You… I want you_ she whispered through their bond, he shook his head, his hands lightly gripped her shoulders and held her out a slight distance away from him.

“Say it...”

“I...  want you Ben. Please…” she begs. “Please.”

“Spread your legs for me Scavenger. Don’t move” It was a demand, and Rey couldn’t help but follow. Her legs slowly opened for him and Kylo smiled as he watched her give into his will. “That’s a good Scavenger.”

Kylo got off the bed, slowly unzipped his tunic, shrugging it off his shoulders he let it fall to the ground. Rey couldn’t help but stare at the man that stood in front of her. His pale chiseled chest looked like marble statue that had been carved to honor the great Jedi before him. His hands undid the button of his pants, grabbing the waist band he slowly pulled them down his toned legs. Stepping out his pants he stood completely nude before Rey. Her throat went dry as she saw the rest of him, pale thick and strong. His cock jutted out in full force in front of him, Rey’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight of his cock thick and red with precum dripping from the head. She gulped knowing full well that he was going to split her in two, but after the torment he had already put her through, she was willing to take the risk.

Kylo stood at the edge of the bed and stared down at Rey. Taking in the way her eyes roaming over his body. He hovered over her, his hand fisting his cock as he moved it closer to her entrance, in one quick motion Kylo buried himself deep into her soaking cunt.

“Kriff Rey! You are so...kriffing tight” he kept still for a moment, but no longer than one. Instinct took over and Kylo began move his hips with no abandon. “Look at you Scavenger….taking my cock so well. Your tight little cunt feels perfect!”

Kylo watched in admiration as every thrust made her perfect tits bounce softly. He couldn’t get enough. He wanted more. Kylo grabbed her legs lifting them and placing them against his chest, allowing him to go deeper inside her. 

“Kylo... oh my, you’re splitting me in two Kylo, ohhhhhhh,” her voice resonated through the room. Kylo smiled as his movements picked up, fucking her at a faster pace.

"Fuck scavenger, tell me...who fucking owns this...fuck who owns this pussy!" Rey's eyes rolled back, biting her lower lip she wanted to take in the pleasure.

"Fuck you do! Kylo you fucking do. Oh god yes Kylo!"

"Fuck no one can ever fuck you like this. No one can _ever_ touch your beautiful cunt unless it's me. Fuck!"

The walls of Rey's pussy fluttered and tightened around Kylos cock.  

"I think..kriff you need to cum one more time around my cock before I cum in you. Do you think you could do that? Be a good little scavenger and cum for me one more time?" She moaned, the searing pleasure jolting through her body was spiraling out of control. She was hot. Hotter than she’d ever felt. Even more so than from the sun blistering her skin on Jakku.

With a body as broad and strong as kylo’s he pulled her body on top of his thrusting up into her cunt with ease. His lips met the hill of her breasts sucking, biting and kissing with desperate need. The sensation of that and his cock pummeling into her sent Rey right over the edge cursing loudly and eyes closing. Kylo let her body go so she sank into the mattress again but never leaving her body now fucking her with feverish need, drunk off the sensation of her tight walls holding his cock in place. Kylo thrusted a few more times before his orgasm took over shooting hot ropes of cum deep into her "ah fuck, fuck."  His erotic pace started to slow down as he came down from his high. Once he finished they both laid in a tangle of sweat and cum.

“Stay with me Rey. Join me.” his hand gently caressed her cheek, pushing the hair away from her eyes. Rey slowly opened her eyes, her heart softened as she gazed at his gentle expression. How his eyes had once gone from anger and desire to soft, full of love and wanting.

“I’ll.. I’ll stay Ben.” Rey’s voice cracked, but it still meant the same for him. He pulled her close to his chest. Rey turned her head to listen to the soft steady beat of his heart.

There’s no where else she’d rather be.


End file.
